Fantasy
by mayzzzy
Summary: He was finally back from the U.S and a certain twin-braided girl has caught his attention, or more rather her chest has caught his attention. Ryoma finds himself thinking about her in English class and realizes that he really needs to stop fantasizing about her. No lemon, but more like... Fantasizing about lemon? One shot.


Fantasy

Hey guys! Just a little short story here, I hope all of you enjoy and I do not own Prince of Tennis (as much as I would like to)! Lmao I'm not really good in the lemon section, but I thought I'd give it a try.

* * *

He couldn't focus.

How _could_ he focus?

Ryoma was finally back in Japan from his matches in the U.S. Now in first year high school, the old tennis team was back together. Including coach Ryuuzaki and her granddaughter.

But Ryoma couldn't focus on tennis.

He couldn't focus on his stupid school work.

No, he couldn't even concentrate on eating, or drinking ponta!

He was never much of a hormonal teenager, sure he went through puberty and grew to be taller that most of his friends, but not once had he ever taken much interest in a girl. No, not even once. Not when they flaunted themselves in front of him, not when they tried to get him to like them. He never blinked an eye their way. Sure he's met girls with big boobs before, but it never really attracted him since they were always done by plastic surgery.

But _this_... He was sure Ryuuzaki had a little too much milk while he was away.

 _Bounce_.

He groaned, even the slightest movement would cause... _them_ to jiggle. It was English class, and normally he would be sleeping. Normally he wouldn't be focusing on some chick's breasts. But this wasn't just some chick. This was Ryuuzaki. _Jesus what size is she?_ Ryoma thought to himself as they bounced again. He felt as if the shirt was too tight on her body, Ryoma could practically see the shirt rip in the middle and her chest falling out for the world to see. He blushed, he wasn't supposed to think like that. Ryoma wasn't a pervert like his father.

No. Ryoma was supposed to be un-fazed by Ryuuzaki. But he couldn't help but take another peek at her. _Are there even stores that have her bra size?_ He stared intensely, and the girl turned around to look in his direction.

"E-Eto... Ryoma-kun, is there s-something wrong?" Ryuuzaki spoke with a caring voice, she was genuinely worried about the tennis prince. He thought whether or not to answer her. So instead he grunted a no to her, and the girl nodded and turned her head back to the blackboard to pay attention to class.

Time in class seemed to pass rather quickly as he stared at her humongous chest. Very slowly he let his head lay on his desk as he dazed off.

* * *

Soon class ended and it was time for lunch. He had a previous appointment to eat with Momo and Eiji, so he head out quickly, trying not to take a last glance at his coach's granddaughter.

"Oi, Momo-senpai. What happened to Ryuuzaki?" The three boys were on their way to the usual burger joint. Momo and Eiji's eyes widened in surprise, "Ochibi! Have you finally come to your senses Nya?" Ryoma frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?" Momo snickered at his junior, "Echizen, it seems you've finally taken a liking to a girl! Sakuno-chan no less, have you seen how much she's grown since you left? Man, I wonder how it'd feel to be squished in between that chest of hers..."

Ryoma made a 'tsk' sound, he didn't like the way Momo was talking about their coach's granddaughter, and he definitely didn't like how he wasn't the only one who was fantasizing about the twin-braided girl. And _Sakuno-chan_? Did she even allow Momo to call her that?

Eiji swung an arm around Ryoma's shoulder, "Nya, I agree Momo! Do you remember the pool party when she wore that bikini? It looked as if her top was going to slip at any second. Nya, I bet every guy's eyes were glued to her chest that day." Eiji and Momo laughed and talked more about their kouhai's chest. Ryoma's eyebrow twitched, he did not like the fact that they were talking about her like this. Then Eiji poked his cheek, "Nya, Ochibi! Don't you have anything to share about Sakuno-chan? I bet you're wondering what size she is."

Ryoma blushed and pulled down his cap, "Iie, there's nothing." He failed to notice the snickers from his two friends as they entered the burger place.

Shock overtook him as a certain twin-braided girl tried to make an order at the counter. The poor girl was panicking and stuttering to the cashier, unable to get her point across. The girl's voice was way too soft for the cashier to hear her. Ryoma sighed and made his way to Ryuuzaki. "Oi Ryuuzaki. What do you want to order?" The girl turned to look at him, her huge breasts brushing against him as she turned.

Ryoma inwardly groaned when she made contact, "R-Ryoma-kun! What a-are you d-doing here?" He grunted and pointed a finger to Momo and Eiji who were grinning and muttering things like "So young, so young," at the counter ordering from another cashier. "Ryuuzaki, are you going to tell me what you want to order or not?" She looked at him with shock and spoke with her soft voice, "E-Eto... A Q-quarter pounder B-BLT m-meal with p-ponta." Ryoma nodded and turned to the cashier.

"One big mac meal and one quarter pounder meal. Both grape pontas." The cashier nodded, inwardly thanking the tennis prince for resolving the problem of not being able to hear Ryuuzaki's request. Ryuuzaki fumbled to get money out of her wallet when a coin fell into her shirt. Ryoma blushed, Ryuuzaki was very embarrassed, unsure of whether she should reach into her shirt and search for the coin. "Go to the restroom and get it out, I'll pay," he whispered to the shy girl. She nodded and stumbled her way to the restroom. He took out his wallet and payed for both his meal and Ryuuzaki's. The cashier gave him a receipt with the number of his order written on it.

He made his way to the restroom and waited for her to come out. Ryoma sighed as he replayed the scene of the coin slipping into her shirt. He put a hand over his face to cover his blush, he could only imagine the things Ryuuzaki could do with her chest. Soon enough Ryuuzaki left the restroom and was surprised to find Ryoma waiting for her. Ryoma gestured Ryuuzaki to follow him as he went to find them a seat. Unfortunately the place was packed. He saw Momo and Eiji wave to them and they went over. He noticed there was only one seat and raised a brow at his two friends. A buzz came from his phone and he opened it to find a text from Momo.

 _There's no chairs left, just have her sit on your lap._

 _-Momo 5:20 pm_

Ryoma twitched and looked at the one chair. The area it was in was already very cramped up since there were a lot of people at the joint, he and Ryuuzaki would have to squish themselves together if they wanted to fit. He looked around, just like Momo said, there were no other chairs. Inwardly he groaned, Ryoma was already having a hard time not fantasizing about Ryuuzaki, this made it all the harder not to fantasize her if she was going to be _sitting_ on him.

He told Ryuuzaki to sit while he went to get their food. She nodded meekly at him and sat down, once again her boobs bouncing with her every movement. His eyes flickered to his two friends, a glare on his face intensifying as he watched them stare at her chest.

 _Don't you dare stare at her chest you perverts._

 _-Ryoma 5:27 pm_

He sent the message to both of his senpai's before walking to the counter and waiting for the food he ordered. He kept an eye on the table, a constant glare and a watchful eye over his perverted senpai's. He couldn't believe they thought about Ryuuzaki in such ways. The way they talked about her made it much worse for him not to think about her now that they implanted scenarios into his head. He needed a way to cool down, _fast_.

Soon enough the number on his receipt for his order was called and he grabbed the food. He made his way back to the table and placed his and Ryuuzaki's food down. Seeing as the chair was only a one seater, he groaned. "Get up," he said trying not to sound too harsh or rude. Ryuuzaki clumsily got up from the seat and Ryoma sat down. Then he made a gesture to her that he usually did with Karupin to signal that she should sit on his lap. She looked at him oddly, her head tipped slightly and her eyebrows furrowed.

Ryoma sighed before muttering, "Sit." His two senpai's were trying their hardest not to laugh at their junior, a couple snorts making their way out. Ryuuzaki was blushing ferociously, a tomato red. "E-Eh? R-Ryoma-kun? But t-there's no room..." His eyebrow twitched, did she really have to be that dense? Did he have to spell it out for her or something?

"There's room. Right here," he pointed to his lap with a serious face. Ryuuzaki blushed harder, if not already possible for her to do so. From where he was sitting, he had to admit he had a great view to her chest, "Ryuuzaki. Just sit, there's no room anywhere else."

The poor girl nodded slowly. Ryoma had expected her to sit down with her back facing him, he was not expecting the bold move she made next.

With both legs on either side of him, Ryuuzaki was _straddling_ him.

He tried not to let a moan escape, did she even know what straddling was?

Ryoma peered over to his senpai's, Momo had left to go get his food and Eiji was too busy eating to notice what was going on.

He looked back at Ryuuzaki, with her lower half brushing on his crotch and her breasts pressing up against him, he felt as if he was going to be hard sooner rather than later. The girl was flushed, and she had to keep her hands on his shoulders to stay steady on him. She looked into his eyes and bit her lip, "E-Eto, Ryoma-kun... H-How am I-I supposed to eat?" Ryoma realized that her back was to the food, "I'll feed you." He tried to sound monotone but his voice was wavering.

The girl nodded and he went to go grab a pack of fries to feed her. Bending closer to her, Ryuuzaki shifted against him, her lower half rubbed against his pants. Her breasts pressed even more on him and their faces just inches apart as he grabbed the fries. His breathing was uneasy, he wouldn't be able to take it much longer if she was sitting on him like this. He took out a fry from the pack and placed it by her mouth, she looked at him oddly before he gave her the look that told her to eat.

She took a bite, and it ended up making Ryoma feel more sexually attracted to the girl. He groaned, why did she have to eat fries as if she was sucking a dick? He took another fry out and let her eat again. Over and over she ate the fries and he focused on her lips. And then finally, at one point her lips brushed on his fingers as he was feeding her. Her lips just felt so... soft against his fingers that it shocked him and he dropped the fry. "Ah!" She said as the fry dropped into her shirt. He boldly let his hand try and grab the fry from in between her chest, it just felt natural since he was feeding her. Unable to notice from the trance he was in to touch her chest, he failed to notice that Ryuuzaki was also reaching for the fry.

Their fingers touched as they both tried to get the fry, as well as Ryoma "accidentally" touching that area of her chest. The fry dropped because of the contact and RYuuzaki blushed as it landed by her lower half and Ryoma's crotch. "E-Eto..." She looked at him unsure before she slowly went to go grab the fry from that _region_.

Ryoma on the other hand was too busy imagining her reaching for his dick rather than the fry. His lower half reacted as Ryuuzaki's fingertips brushed against him when taking the fry. She brought it up to Ryoma's face, "A-Ano Ryoma-kun, d-do you want to eat it or should I-I eat it?" The boy stared at her for a minute. He took the fry from her and put half of it in his mouth. Then he looked Ryuuzaki dead in the eye, giving her that "eat it" look again. She blushed again before complying to his request. Slowly she tilted her head to eat the fry. Once he felt her lips on the fry, he moved in closer to her giving her a kiss.

Ryuuzaki tasted very salty to him, mainly due to all the fries she ate off of his fingers. He pressed closer, putting the pack of fries back on the table and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

She gasped when he licked her lower lip and blushed. Granting him access, he slipped his tongue in her mouth to start a heated kiss with her.

 _Oi, Echizen!_

He frowned, why could he hear Horio? He was in the middle of kissing Ryuuzaki!

 _Oh Echizen, wake up! It's lunch time!_

Ryoma's eyebrow twitched, Horio needed to shut up.

 _Ryoma-sama, come join us for lunch today!_

He frowned, why could he suddenly hear Osakada?

 _R-Ryoma-kun..._

His eyes shot open and his head had accidentally placed itself in a certain twin-braided girl's large chest. Rather than pulling away, he let his face rest there as he found it to be very comfortable, even daring to scoot in a little closer. Ryuuzaki's face heated up out of embarrassment before pushing Ryoma away from her and running off.

Yup.

He really had to stop fantasizing about her.


End file.
